Kenneth "Ken" Danielson
Name: Kenneth "Ken" Danielson Gender: Male Age: 18 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Air rifle shooting, reading, drawing Appearance: Ken is 5'10 and 150 pounds, making him rather average for his age; he does little in the way of exercise, so his body is more pudgy than muscular. His hair is sandy blonde and kept cropped to stay out of his eyes. He has green eyes and a small, slightly pointed nose. Ken prefers to wear plain t-shirts and jeans, though his rural life has given him a liking for a pair of black hiking boots. Due to his hyperacusis, he always keeps a ziplock baggie of earplugs on hand. Biography: Kenneth was born March 23 to Marcia and Larry, longtime residents of Alderbrook. It was a pleasant, idyllic life for several years, but at the age of 5 their son began to suffer from a series of ear infections, one after the other. By the time he was 7, Kenneth was diagnosed with hyperacusis: intolerance to loud noises. Any sound 85 decibels or above (such as lawnmowers or concerts) causes acute discomfort and pain for him. Marcia and Larry both did their best to care for Kenneth, providing him with a baggie of earplugs that he could wear whenever the noise got too loud and trying to purchase quiet appliances and tools; Ken quickly learned when it was time to leave a room or put in his earplugs, and soon the feeling of foam in his ears became a matter of everyday life. Kenneth was still enrolled in school, with the teachers always being told beforehand of his problem so that they could accommodate him. While it was at first an annoyance to try and handle the cacophony of a classroom or hallway filled with dozens of children shouting over one another, he didn't complain; he didn't want to seem to his parents like a complainer, especially for a problem that likely would never be solved. He took up drawing as a hobby when he was 11, though it was more to relieve boredom than anything and he never felt confident enough to enter any competitions or even put his art on the internet. While he began to grow an interest in shooting when he was a pre-teen, his parents were adamantly anti-gun and considered them too dangerous to have around the house, especially with the risk of damaging their son's hearing. Nevertheless, they eventually caved and purchased him a cheap air rifle when he turned 15. Settling for what he could get, Kenneth made plinking cans and milk jugs in his backyard a daily regimen. Seeing that it was something that their son truly enjoyed, his parents allowed him to enter several amateur marksmanship competitions; he placed a consistent 2nd in all of them, but he was mostly just happy to be able to gain recognition of some sort for his talent. Kenneth is a quiet boy, never one to make many friends; while not against socialization, he merely prefers to keep to himself and is content to do his classwork and spend the rest of class reading a light novel. Those who do talk to him find him to be pleasant, if curt, and to his knowledge he's made no enemies throughout his life. He has a few friends, but even then he's usually the one to simply laugh along with their jokes and be a space filler. His focus on his work earns him straight A's in all of his classes, and his teachers find him one of the most proper students they could imagine. Advantages: As an experienced air rifle shooter, Kenneth is well aware of how to use a weapon and has excellent marksmanship at close range. He has nobody that he could consider a rival or enemy, and doesn't know of anyone who would want to target him. He has no notable health or physical issues beyond his hearing. Disadvantages: Kenneth's biggest disadvantage is obviously his sensitive hearing, which means that without protection any gunfire or shouting could distract or disable him. Anyone who exercises regularly will likely be in better shape than him as well, making him unlikely to win in a contest of speed, strength, or stamina except against someone in poor health. Designated Number: Male Student #13 ---- Designated Weapon: Smoking Pipe Conclusion: Poor boy, has hearing problems that could get in his way. Plus, having shooting skills isn't much useful without something to shoot with. If he could find a gun, then maybe he could get a smidge past that halfway point. For now, have a smoke kid. The above biography is as written by chitoryu12. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Simon Mattheson ' '''Collected Weapons: '''Smoking Pipe (designated) '''Allies:' Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kenneth, in chronological order *Ain't Hotter Than Hell, But Just as Bad *Wait we do WHAT?! *The Good, The Bad, and the Ohmigodwhatthefuck Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kenneth. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters